Roomates
by AnonAngel87
Summary: After graduating from high school Gaara arrives at college determined to make a new start. He was going to step out of the comfort of his closet and find love. . .only. . .he ends up rooming with Naruto Uzamaki. . .the captain of the football team from his high school. What is he going to do now? AU / OOCness (boyxboy love. . .don't like. . .don't read. . .)


I had never been unique or special, in any sense of the word. Growing up with siblings who are basically geniuses in one way or another tends to do that to a person. My family had been known for their exceptional talents and skills for many generations. Rarely was it to the point where we became famous, but in school and other smaller things in life, my family was well known.

My parents worked ordinary jobs – both were professors at the local college. Although they didn't do anything "extraordinary" in that way of life, they had been top students in high school, as well as exceptional athletes. My father had been a figure skater, and had made it to the world championships when he was seventeen. Due to an injury he got directly before competitions, caused by a collision with another skater, he was unable to compete. My mother was requited to many top colleges on a basketball scholarship, but had to turn them down because she had gotten pregnant with my brother and sister.

My sister is the next Einstein. At least, that is what I say about her. Temari was taking many college courses in high school, and was able to graduate from college only one year after leaving high school. Currently she's working on getting her Ph.D. at Stanford. To most that wouldn't seem like such a big deal. But considering she is only 23 years old, and is almost done with her schooling, it's a pretty big thing. Her twin, Kankuro, is just as smart but in a different way. He's not the brightest person when it comes to mathematics, like Temari, but he's brilliant when it comes to art and writing. He has had plenty of short stories published in magazines, and dozens of his paintings have been sold for hundreds and thousands of dollars. He also has a side hobby of making puppets that looks as if it will be making him a huge profit in the future.

Not only are Temari and Kankuro brilliant, they are also two of the most attractive people anyone would ever meet. Both are of average height for their respective genders, with pale skin. Kankuro has chestnut brown hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate, while Temari has light blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. To most it may sound average, but for some reason there is something about their looks that just stands out.

Compared to the rest of my family, I'm a dunce. I know I am smarter than many people, but compared to my siblings especially, I'm rather stupid. I got A's in high school and was 8th in my class – not bad in a class of 340. Aside from this, though, there was nothing special about me. I had tried almost every sport you could think of, and ended up quitting because I was never exceptionally good. Sure, I made varsity most of the time, but on the teams I was often on the bench, or playing for only a few minutes at a time. I tried acting, and failed miserably at it. I tried painting but the only thing that I could do was abstract – throwing paint onto a canvas. I did have an ear for music, and most of the time any instrument I picked up I could play well within a few days. But I never had the motivation to continue. The only thing that really set me apart was something that not many people wanted to admit. Marching band.

I was in the colorguard, as a rifle. You know, tossing and catching a white wooden rifle in the air, doing silly moves that were supposedly graceful and beautiful, but really just made you look like a dweeb. That was me. It was embarrassing because people were made fun of if they were involved in it, so I kept quiet. Most people realized I was in it, however, considering I was the captain of the rifles and I stuck out like nobody's business. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good way, like my siblings would have.

I was 5'9'', and towered over most of the people in the marching band. Instead of having brown or blonde hair like my siblings, I had bright red hair, which tended to stand out even more in the summers especially while I was in the marching band, outside for most of each day. Luckily I wasn't covered in freckles, but I had a fair amount over my body, especially on my shoulders. My eyes were a "jade green", as my mother said, but often thought they looked like grass. My body had always been rather lanky until I joined the marching band. Then, very slowly, I began to build more muscle. First it was my biceps and arms that naturally became more toned. Then I started working out on my own to enhance it. I was running every morning and lifting weights every other day. Eventually I started gaining more and more muscle and definition to my body, until the end of my senior year in high school I finally looked the way I wanted. Not overly muscled, but with plenty of definition and meat on my body. I no longer looked like a twig, but a healthy, strong man. Thanks to the marching band, I was also well tanned.

The only thing that I really craved in my life, now that I looked better than I had ever before, was someone to actually notice me. I had never dated in high school, as I was too shy to ask anyone out. The fact that I had also realized that I was gay didn't really help the matter. While being gay wasn't considered horrible, and no one was teased for it – unless they were extremely effeminate – it was still hard nonetheless. I wasn't "out" in high school, though I figured many people realized I wasn't straight considering I wasn't trying to bed any of the girls while most of the other guys were. I was too involved in trying to keep my grades up and finding something I was good at. So instead of worrying about finding romance in my life, I concentrated on my schooling and the marching band. Pretty dull, huh?

My last summer before heading off to college was boring, aside from the band. I had packed early for college, as I was excited to go out on my own and hopefully find someone to experience things with that I hadn't known for my entire life. It wasn't the best reason to want to go to college but hey could you blame me? I wanted a bit of romance in my life, since I hadn't experienced any thus far. The way I saw it, college was the perfect way to finally achieve that dream.

I moved in to a top Private College at the end of August. My father wasn't able to help me move, but my siblings and mother had. Mom had cried a lot, since I was her "baby", and a few of the guys on my floor in the dormitories snickered as they passed by my room. Temari and Kankuro had tried to calm Mom down as they helped me get situated. Luckily they were able to stop the crying – at least not openly – before they left. Although as soon as they left she began crying again. I reminded her I would be back at Thanksgiving and I would keep in touch, so she shouldn't have worried. After a too-long good-bye, they left and I was alone in the small room. My roommate hadn't come yet, though I was expecting him soon. We had conversed a few times through e-mail and MSN Messenger, and I knew his name was Naruto but aside from that I didn't know much else.

About thirty minutes after my family left, I heard a key enter the lock of the door and my head automatically snapped up. Only a few seconds later the door opened and I think my eyes must have popped out of my head from sheer shock.

"Gaara Sabaku..?" Naruto looked shocked for a moment and then broke into a dazzling smile, "Wow! I didn't think you were my roomy. How weird is that?"

Weird didn't even begin to cover it. Out of probably 500 or so new college students, how the hell did I get paired up with the star football player from my high school? I had hoped to not know my roommate, seeing as that was typically what happened. Hell, some part of me was hoping that my roommate would have been gay too. That was utterly impossible now, considering Naruto Uzamaki was probably the straightest guy on the planet. He had had plenty of girlfriends in high school, and it was no secret that he was sexual with them. He was gorgeous, so I'm sure he never had any trouble bedding one of his girlfriends. He was an inch taller than me, with sunny blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was bigger than I was in both height and weight, due to the sheer muscle on his body. His skin was golden and had a few scars, but aside from that he looked like a God. A God that I did not want to room with.

"Uhm hey, Naruto," I mumbled before looking back at my laptop. I couldn't believe this the unlikelihood of rooming with someone from your high school was of such little probability that I hadn't thought this "Uzamaki N." I was rooming with was the Uzamaki from my high school. It wasn't such an uncommon name, so it never had crossed my mind. Furrowing my brows in frustration, I closed my laptop and jumped off of my bed.

"Where're you going?" Naruto questioned me as he started to unpack his things. I raised an eyebrow at him before tilting my head towards the door.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. . .why?"

His asking where I was going was strange to me. We had never really talked in high school and although we were now rooming together, I didn't think he need to know where I was going. It wasn't as if we were best friends or anything.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, too. You want to wait a few minutes? This won't take me long, and then we can go grab something to eat and look around campus," Naruto said, saying it so casually that it almost sounded as if he thought we were friends or something. Although I didn't really want to get to know this superstar football player, eating with someone that I knew would be a bit comforting in a school where you knew no one else.

"Sure," I mumbled and sat back down on my bed to wait for him to finish unpacking. True to his word, it only took a few more minutes before we were off.

As I got to know Naruto, he wasn't as stuck-up as I thought he would be. Surprisingly, we had a lot in common and became pretty close friends. When we weren't in classes, Naruto and I hung out often together, but still went our separate ways. He had his "jock" friends and I had various friends as well.

After a while, I tried not to hang around him quite as much and often hung out with Hinata, a girl I met in my Psychology class, rather than with Naruto. She was quite possibly the sweetest girl I had ever met and had I not been gay, I'm sure I would have asked her out. The first time we hung out outside of class was at a local café – we were both avid mocha addicts. After we had finished our scones and were sipping at our drinks, she point-blank asked me if I were gay.

I coughed and looked up with wide eyes. Although I wasn't shouting out my sexuality from the roof top, I had promised myself that if asked I would tell the truth. However, considering I wasn't flamboyant and probably seemed more masculine than anything else, her question shocked me because I didn't think that I seemed gay.

"Uh. . .how did you know?" I asked sheepishly as a flush started to appear on my cheeks.

Hinata merely smiled at me, "Honey. . .you've been eyeing Naruto like he's the best looking chunk of steak you have ever seen."

"What?" My eyes widened at her comment. I had noticed that Naruto was attractive – who wouldn't? – and I had also admitted to myself that I may have started to develop feeling for him, but I thought I was hiding them well.

"Don't worry about it, hun. I don't think he's noticed, but if I were you I would try not to drool when you see him," She smirked, raising one eyebrow as she looked at me.

I groaned loudly, rubbing at my temples, "I thought I was hiding it well Hina, I can't fall for a straight guy!" Hinata looked at me and frowned, seeming as if I were stupid, and at that I scowled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, darling," She waved her hand before taking a sip of her mocha, "Just be yourself, okay?"

Be myself? When was I not? I frowned at her. Her words were confusing me and I'm sure she meant something by them. However, I over analyzed things a lot and I'm sure I was doing it now.

Now that one of my best friends knew I was gay, things got both easier and harder. Hinata and I often sat in our favorite café while talking about the guys who walked by the window, comparing who we thought was cute or not. It was nice to have someone to converse with, but at the same time, things were harder because now that I had someone to talk to, I realized that my feelings for Naruto were slowly growing.

As the first semester passed and we began the second, spring started coming early. One day in early March, we had a sudden hot flash. Naruto came into our room holding a football under his arm while I was reading a book.

"Hey, Gaara! C'mon, a bunch of the guys are playing football," He said, grabbing my bookmark and book, saving my page and pulling me from my bed. I squeaked embarrassingly as I stumbled on the floor.

"Dude, I was reading that!" I said, frowning and trying to hide the blush that was starting to appear on my face from squeaking as I had.

"You can do that later. Let's go," Naruto insisted as he threw my tennis shoes at me. Luckily I caught them before they hit me and grumbled as I put them on, while Naruto just smirked and waited for me.

Once I had my shoes on we both headed out to an open clearing not far from the dorm rooms. People had already assembled into teams, with Naruto and I on opposite ones. My team was determined to be skins and as I took my shirt off, I noticed Naruto staring in my direction with a strange look on his face. We made eye contact, and held it for a few moments, before he looked away as someone on his team called his name. Frowning in bemusement I shrugged as I turned back to my own team. The game began and after only 10 minutes many people were soaked with sweat. My team had the ball and as I ran towards the row of bushes that we decided we had to pass to make a touch-down, the ball was thrown my way. I caught it and turned to continue running when all of a sudden someone tackled me to the ground.

I grunted as I hit the ground and the body over me landed on top of mine. As I opened my eyes, I saw Naruto grinning down at me. He stayed there for a few moments as his grin slowly began to fade as we looked at each other. For a moment he looked down at my lips and I almost thought he may kiss me when he suddenly rolled off of my body and left me laying on the ground.

I lay there for a second longer before getting up. Naruto was heading back towards the dorms and people were calling after him. I heard him say that he remembered he had to do something quickly, and I frowned after him. The whole situation confused me, but I shrugged it off as just one of those things before joining the game once again.

After we decided to finish the game, I was walking back to the dorms when Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, ran up to me, "Hey, Gaara. Listen. . .I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night."

I looked at him curiously, "Uhm. . .sure. What do you want to do?"

"Want to go see a movie or something?" He questioned, looking kind of shy and nervous. After looking at him for a minute I suddenly realized what he was asking.

"Do you mean. . .as a date?" I asked, shocked at what was suddenly happening. He grinned sheepishly and nodded, waiting for my reaction. Although I didn't really know Neji very well, he was handsome. A bit taller than I was, Neji had long brown hair and milky blue eyes. I didn't feel for him what I felt for Naruto but. . .Naruto wasn't gay, or even bisexual, while Neji obviously was. I nodded my head, "Sure. That'd be great."

"Awesome. I'll come to your room at about 6:00 tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I grinned at him, and said good-bye before watching him walk towards his own dorm building. I was shocked that I was asked out. It was my first date. When I got back to my own room, Naruto wasn't there so I called Hinata.

"Hello?" She asked as soon as she picked up her phone.

"You will never guess what just happened!" I said, my excitement showing in my voice.

"Oh, I know! Naruto finally came around and you two just had hot monkey sex!"

".. Are you on crack?" I laughed, "Seriously, hot monkey sex? Honey, I'm gay. . .I'm not a monkey. And no, it didn't happen. Naruto's straight, you know that. But I did get asked out. By Neji."

"Wow," Hinata didn't sound very surprised, which confused me. Shrugging it off, I thought maybe she already knew that he liked me or something, "Listen, honey, I have to go, okay? Someone is at my door. I'll talk to you later, alright? Love ya!" Before I could say bye, she hung up. Frowning I looked at my phone for a second before putting it down.

The next night I was finishing getting ready, putting on jeans and a nice button up shirt, when Naruto walked in the door. He looked at me and smiled, teasing, "Got a hot date?"

"Actually, yeah," I replied and I ran my fingers through my hair. It was always rather messy at the shorter length I had it cut at, but Hinata said that it made me look sexy so I trusted her. Obviously Neji liked it, so I assumed it looked good.

"Oh. . ." Naruto frowned and watched me as straightened out my shirt. He sounded disappointed and surprised at the same time, but I ignored it, assuming he had just wanted to hang out tonight, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Uhm. . ." Biting my lower lip I turned to face him. I hadn't told him that I was gay, because he had never asked. Before I could tell him there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and there was Neji, dressed in jeans and a polo.

"Damn, you look good. . ." He said appreciatively as his eyes ran up and down my body. I blushed, and must have looked like a tomato, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said, turning to grab my wallet off of my desk when I saw Naruto staring at me. He looked shocked and. . .something else that I couldn't recognize.

"You're going out with Neji?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. . .listen, Naruto, I was going to tell you but.." I hesitated, not knowing what to say.

Neji looked between the two of us with something shining in his eyes, a small smirk on his lips, "As much as I hate interrupting. . .we've got to go or else we'll miss the movie. See you later, Naruto."

I stared at Naruto apologetically before Neji took hold of my hand and pulled me from my room. The movie was rather boring, and as Neji and I sat in my favorite café afterwards we both laughed over how stupid it was. We talked about many things. What we enjoyed, classes, our family, etc. As we were walking around the campus after that, discussing nothing of importance, I was surprised when Neji suddenly pushed me against a large willow tree. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he placed his lips against mine. I hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, but when his tongue slowly ran over my bottom lip I whimpered and started returning the kiss.

As I opened my mouth and our tongues entwined, exploring each other's taste, his hands began to roam my body, and mine began to roam his. I was so caught up in the kiss that I was surprised when his hand pushed against my erection. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk against mine. He continued to rub my erection for a few minutes as the kiss continued to heat up before he pulled his hand away and I groaned in frustration. Soon, however, I gasped as he ground his own denim-clad erection against mine. I tilted my head back and let out a low moan as I thrust back against him. His mouth attached itself to my throat, suckling at the tender skin between my neck and collarbone, and I knew that this would be over soon. The sensations were too much and as Neji's fingers tweaked one I my nipples I gasped as I suddenly exploded, and image of Naruto in front of me, rather than Neji. I felt guilty for it and didn't realize when Neji came soon after I did. He slowly kissed his way back up my throat and gently kissed my lips before pulling away and smiling at me. He looked almost sympathetic.

After attempting to clean ourselves up, we quietly walked back to my dormitory. Just outside of my room, Neji leaned in and kissed me chastely before pulling away and whispering to me.

"I had a great time tonight, Gaara. . ." Smiling at me he looked at me for a moment, as if considering what to say next, "You should tell him."

Frowning at him, I tilted my head, "Tell what to who?"

"Tell Naruto how you feel."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my eyes wide and shocked at what he was saying.

"Gaara, I knew before I asked you out that you liked Naruto. It's rather obvious to. . .well. . .pretty much everyone. You needed tonight," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "To get out and let loose. Next time, though. . .maybe you shouldn't moan Naruto's name as you come," Neji suggested with a sympathetic smile.

I stared at him, wide eyed and shocked, "I. . .I did what?"

Neji merely chuckled, "Gaara, it's fine. I'll see you later, okay?" With that, Neji kissed my cheek and turned to walk away. I stared after him for what seemed like at least five minutes before turning and entering my room. Naruto was sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop before he looked up at me. He stared at me for a few minutes, and it wasn't until later that I realized my hair was messier than ever, my shirt wrinkled from being grasped and moved around, and I had a noticeable hickey at the base of my throat.

"Have fun?" He asked, an almost angry tone to his voice as he glared at my neck.

I frowned before walking towards my bed, "Uhm. . .yeah."

"Sure looks like it," Naruto spat before moving his glare to my eyes from my neck.

"What's your problem?" I asked, crossing my arms as I stared at him in disbelief. He had no reason to be so upset. I couldn't understand why he was so upset in the first place. Perhaps because he wanted to play a game tonight or something. . .I don't know.

"I don't have one," He growled before closing his laptop and standing up, "I need to go somewhere," Naruto mumbled before leaving our room. I stared after him in shock and disbelief. Looking back at his bed I sighed before looking in the mirror and seeing what I looked like. I grinned slightly as I saw the hickey but then frowned as I remembered that I had moaned Naruto's name when I came, and had been caught. Taking off everything but my briefs, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling, considering what Neji had told me before he left.

The next day, I still hadn't seen Naruto and met up with Hinata at our café to tell her what happened the night before. She smiled and listened intently, sipping at her mint mocha with a smirk. Tilting my head curiously, I asked her what she was smiling about.

"Nothing," Hinata shrugged. Whatever she was hiding, I knew I would find out eventually, but for the moment it was her secret and she was not willing to tell me.

When we finished, Hinata was looking at me strangely before looking down at her empty mug, "Don't you wonder why Naruto was so upset when you got back?"

"Well, kind of. I think he just wanted to hang out last night and was upset that I had other plans," I shrugged. Hinata looked up at me then and frowned before rolling her eyes.

"You know, sometimes I think that gay men are even stupider than straight ones."

"What?" I asked.

"Couldn't it be that Naruto was. . .oh, I don't know. . .jealous?" She suggested, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Why in the world would he be jealous?" I couldn't understand where she was going with this.

"Gaara!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Because he likes you, you dimwit!"

I stared at her with a shocked look on my face, "Hina. . .Naruto is straight. Trust me, he doesn't like me."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at me, and for a moment I was actually rather afraid of her. When she got frustrated or mad, Hinata was really a scary girl, "Gaara, every time he looks at you, it looks as though he is trying to fuck you with his eyes alone."

"No. . .no, he's not," I stuttered, not able to believe that this guy from my high school, whom I had never really gotten to know before college, and whom I was falling for, could return my feelings. It was impossible to me.

"Why else would he be so upset that you went on a date last night, and came back looking as though you had been thoroughly laid?"

I couldn't respond, just stared at Hinata with wide eyes. I replayed everything that had happened since Naruto entered our room that first day of college. All of the little looks, the light pushes, etc. were starting to add up. I thought of the day we played football and I took off my shirt. The look he gave me, now that I thought about it, was full of desire. And last night? Jealousy and want. My head snapped back up to Hinata, dawning falling across my features.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "You finally realize it."

"But. . .how?"

"How should I know? Go ask him yourself," She insisted, then smirked devilishly, "And if you two have hot monkey sex, I want all of the details, you hear me?"

I chuckled nervously before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Slowly I got up and looked towards the campus. Taking Hinata's advice, I left and headed back to my dorm. Naruto wasn't there, but I figured he would be soon.

Sure enough, Naruto came in ten minutes later, wearing the same clothes he had yesterday and looking miserable. I frowned slightly and stood up, "Hey. . ."

Naruto looked at me for a moment before walking over to his dresser, "Hi."

"Listen, Naruto. . .about last night," I started, only to be interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do!" I suddenly said, narrowing my eyes. If what Hinata said was right, then I wanted to hear it from Naruto, and there was no way he was going to deny me the truth. "What in the hell made you so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong and yet you acted as if I had just killed your dog."

Naruto spun around, "What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' do you not understand?" He suddenly spat.

"What part of 'Well, I do' do you not understand?" I spat back, stepping towards him.

"Too damn bad, Sabaku! If you want to talk about this shit, then go ahead, but I'm not going to be here for it," He stated, grabbing a towel and making for the door. I growled and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the wall.

"We're talking about this, whether you want to or not," I hissed, dangerously close to him. Naruto stared at me in shock. He was taller and stronger than I was and probably could have pushed me away without much effort. Instead, he just stared at me. His features began to relax and mine started to as well. Slowly, I saw his eyes look down at my lips, which were only a few inches from his.

In the silence, time seemed to move all too slowly as we both stared at each other. Deciding to take a chance, and damn it all to hell, I moved my head forward and pressed my lips against Naruto's, demanding a response but gentle in my actions. For a moment, Naruto grew tense, and I thought I had made the biggest mistake of my life, but after a few more seconds he suddenly pressed his lips back against mine. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair, bringing my face closer to his own as the other ran down my back and the up and under my shirt. I shivered at the touch as I placed either hand on the sides of his face.

Naruto's tongue and my own danced, and we fought for dominance as Naruto began to push me backwards. My legs hit the edge of his bed and I fell down, Naruto following me as he lay atop me. We parted, gasping for air as Naruto sat up and pulled my shirt off of me, then did the same to himself. Our lips crashed together again as our hands started roaming each other's body. As our hands found the other's pants, we eagerly unbuttoned them and wriggled out, pulling our briefs off as well. As Naruto lowered his nude body against my own, our erections rubbed against each other and we both groaned loudly.

Naruto started kissing his way down my neck and body, paying attention to both of my hardened nipples when he got to my chest. I moaned loudly, running my fingers through his short hair and urging him down. I could feel him smirk against my left nipple before he gently bit it and I screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he started laving it with his tongue once more. After assuring that I no longer felt any lingering pain on my nipple, Naruto licked his way down further. Within another moment I felt a slick warmth lave at the head of my cock, and I groaned out loudly, his name being emitted from my lips in a deep growl. As he licked his way up and down my erection, my fingers dug into his sheets and I let out a choked moan as he wrapped his head around my dick and slowly started to bob up and down, getting as much of my erection in as he could. It wasn't that large, about six or seven inches, but it was rather thick. After a few minutes, and as I was getting closer and closer to erupting, Naruto let my hard cock fall from his mouth with a soft "pop". He kissed his way back up my body to my mouth and kissed me feverishly. I heard him digging around in the night table next to his bed before he pulled away from me.

Naruto's hair was clinging to his face and his cheeks were flushed. There was a small smile on his face as he looked down at me, "Have you ever done this..?"

"No," I said truthfully. My date with Neji had been the first sexual encounter I had had, "Have. . .have you?"

"Yeah, actually," He admitted. My eyes widened in shock and he laughed lowly, his voice rough and husky from arousal, "Only a few times in high school. I'll tell you later if you want to know."

I was shocked. I thought Naruto had been straight. Granted, right now it was obvious he wasn't, and I was utterly wrong.

"Are you okay. . .with doing this?" He asked, looking down with concern, completely serious.

I smiled and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately. Figuring that it was answer enough, I heard Naruto open what I assumed was a bottle of lube. Within a few moments, I felt a finger probing me and soon it was pressing into my body. I gasped at the first intrusion. I had played with myself before, so a few fingers weren't shocking. Naruto continued to move his finger around before adding a second and scissoring inside of me. Suddenly, his fingers hit my prostrate and my body shuddered from the sheer pleasure. I groaned loudly, moving back against his fingers. After what seemed like decades, Naruto added a third finger and continued his ministrations.

"Naruto. . ." I gasped, arching my back as my prostrate was brushed against again.

"Yeah?" He smiled, suckling on my ear.

"Stop with the damned fingers and fuck me," I panted, looking up at him as he lifted his face from the side of my head. Both of our pupils were blown wide with lust and he smiled down at me. Naruto tore a packet and took out a condom, rolling it down his length. I looked down at it for the first time and my eyes widened at the sight of it. Like mine, it was rather thick. It wasn't quite as thick, but it was also longer. It must have been about nine inches. Naruto slathered it with lube before positioning it at my hole and looking down at me.

"Ready..?" He questioned. Naruto looked down at me with so much concern and I smiled up at him. I nodded, biting at my lip as he pushed his cock against me. A moment later he breached my ring and a gasped at the pain. I knew it would hurt, but the sudden intrusion was more than I expected. I shut my eyes, trying to relax around him. Naruto only had the head of his cock in me and it already hurt badly. I felt Naruto lean down and kiss me, distracting me from the intrusion into my body. His hand grasped my cock and began to pump it as he slowly pushed himself further and further into my body. Once he was fully in my body, Naruto waited, pulling back and watching me for a sign.

I panted, adjusting to Naruto's length as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was so attentive to me, waiting patiently for me to be ready even though I could tell he wanted to move. The tightness of my body must have been a lot for him. Letting out a long breath as I finally adjust to him, I wriggling my bottom and smirked as Naruto shivered and let out a low moan at the feeling. Slowly he started he pull out, only to come push all the way back in. I wrapped my legs around Naruto's waist and as he pushed back into me the third time, he hit my prostrate. I let out a long, low moan, throwing my head back in ecstasy and Naruto immediately attached his lips to my neck. He continued to slam into me and as time continued and I moved with him, he got faster and harder.

Naruto's hand once again started pumping at my own erection as he started to get closer to release. His pumping become more erratic and he began bumping my prostrate more and more frequently. We were both panting loudly now, moaning out, when Naruto hit my prostrate again and came, thrusting as he spurt into the condom. A second later I followed him, calling out his name before he collapsed on top of my body.

We lay there like that for a few minutes before he pulled out of me, carefully taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it across the room and into the garbage. I must have fallen asleep soon after because later on I woke up to see Naruto staring intently at me, I look of almost fear on his face. I smiled at him and then he smiled back, the look disappearing as I pulled him down and kissed him gently.

"Hey. . ." I mumbled once we pulled apart.

"Hi. . ." He replied, looking at me once again, "Uhm. . .how're you feeling?"

I sighed, wiggling around a bit and enjoying the dull ache of my body, "Well fucked." I laughed and he joined me.

We lay together in bed awhile later before getting up and heading to the showers we shared with the dorm next door. Luckily the other two weren't using it so we locked both doors and showered together, soaping each other down and simply enjoying each other's company.

Later on, Naruto told me that he had liked me since our junior year in high school. He thought that I was far from ordinary, with my looks and talents. I couldn't believe it but nevertheless, he did. We began dating after that day. Of course we had our bumps, as any couple does. Our families were both rather shocked at finding that we were a couple, but after the initial shock they accepted us. I found out that Hinata and Neji had planned my date with him, in an effort to get Naruto jealous. I yelled at her for about ten minutes then forgave her because. . .hey, it had worked.

Most couples formed in high school or college don't last. Naruto and I are now 38 years old. We've been together for twenty years. As I now watch him sleeping, the dawn light reflecting off of his golden skin, I can't help but thank whatever brought us together. Who would have thought that two people who all but ignored each other in high school would be destined to fall in love in college?


End file.
